The Next Nightwing
by Karin Matthews
Summary: A spin off from my Road Trilogy series. After the murder of his wife, Dick hangs up the cape; soon followed by the rest of the bat family. Ten years later, after befriending a young Terry McGinnis, Dick's blind daughter discovers her families biggest secret, giving rise to a new generation of heroes with some new and old foes.
1. Prologe

**Hello my wonderful readers. A large number of you wanted me to publish my spin of series of 'The Road Trilogy' so here it is. This series will be set in episodes, this one being From The Ashes. The first episode will follow very closely to the first episode of Batman Beyond as I wanted to stay as close to the true story as possible, but after this episode the following will be of my own creation :S This story does not follow the exact story line of Road Since Recovery, it has been several years and so I have had some new ideas for the story line. Anyway, rambling over, I hope you enjoy.**

Why does it always rain at funerals?

Dick looked up at the sky, rain hit his face in a sharp steady pattern before the droplets ran down his face, down his neck, soaking into his shirt collar. In some ways he was glad of the rain, it meant his lack of tears wasn't obvious to the many cameras that were flashing from the other side of the cemetery wall. He'd cried so much over the last week, now all he felt was numb.

He looked down to the little girl at his side. She stood straight and tall, holding her head up high, just as she had been brought up to do. Just as Dick himself had been brought up to do. Never show the papers how you are really feeling.

Amber sensed her father's gaze and brought her face up in his direction. The rain had plastered her long black hair to her face. Her expression was blank but her blind eyes held all the sadness of the world. Too much sadness for a seven-year-old. Dick had spent so much time surviving in his line of work, ensuring that he would never be the cause of that sadness in his child's eyes. He never dreamed it would be her mother who would leave them. Fate really is a cruel master.

'Can we go home now Daddy?' Her voice was but a whisper, as though she was afraid to wake the dead.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, he didn't need to turn to know who was on the other end of the arm. Bruce, as always, a rock in which to cling through the misery.

'Can you take Amber home?' Dick's eyes remained focused on the carved stone in front of him.

'Of course. Come on Amber.'

The seven-year-old took her father's hand and squeezed it, following his gaze to where she knew the grave lay.

'Goodbye Mommy.' Then she released his hand, following her Grandfather to the waiting car just outside the cemetery gates.

When they were gone Dick felt the pain beginning to rise again. It felt like a clawed hand punching through his chest and gripping his heart. It wasn't meant to be like this. Hadn't he suffered enough, to lose his parents so young? Hadn't his family suffered enough when his daughter had become blind? How many people did he have to loose before fate grew tired of dealing him the death card? How much more did the ones he love have to suffer?

His only mercy was that it had been quick. The bullet ending her life so suddenly, so violently. One minute she was there, smiling, laughing at him in the car as he recounted his days as Robin to her, tales of Young Justice and the Teen Titans; then she was gone.

His knees met the floor, not caring about the mud. He raised his hand to the stone before him, tracing the letters with his finger.

Cassandra Grayson

July 3, 1997 - November 22, 2033

Beloved Wife and Mother.

Dick recalled the calmness on his little girl's face, how she had taken everything that had happened and carried on bravely. She was old beyond her years; just as he had been. But he refused to let her lose anymore. He would do everything in his power to make sure she never knew the pain of being an orphan. He knew that broken look too well, he had seen it in Bruce's eyes, Jason's and even Tim's. He saw that look every time he looked in the mirror. The look that came with knowing you are the only one left. He would not let his daughter inherit that.

Picking up a handful of dirt he gripped it tightly until the mud oozed through the gaps between his enclosed fingers.

'I promise Cassy, I will raise her away from the horrors of my past. She will never know the darkness we faced. I promise you that.'

As he stood the rain began to ease. Finally, he turned to walk out of the cemetery; determination in his stride.

Amber would never know the secrets of this family, she would never be dragged into the darkness. He would never reveal to her the identity of Batman. Never explain to her the truth about each of his brothers. She would never know about the time before her Auntie Babs was in a chair. And most importantly, she would never know the darker side of her father; the side of him that had left his mind and body scarred. This was it, he was finished. Nightwing was finished.

 **The next part to this episode will be published next Friday. Please Review. Karin x**


	2. From the Ashes Part 1

**10 Years Later.**

Terry slammed the door to his father's apartment, heading off into the night. He always got blamed for everything. How was it his fault? Nelson had been the one to pick a fight and yet he was the one who ended up grounded. Well, his dad would have to find him first. Taking a quick left, Terry headed in the direction of the club.

'Hey, I thought you were in solitary' Dana flicked her hair over her shoulder, smiling at him as Terry approached.

'I gave myself some time off for good behaviour.' He reached around her waist and kissed her cheek.

'You really scared me at school today, when are you gonna learn not to pick fights with Nelson!'

'Hey, he started it!'

'Yeh, but you didn't do a lot to stop it!' They stood in silence for a few minutes, gradually getting closer up the line to the club doorway.

An engine roared and a sports car came to a squealed stop just outside the club. Terry gripped his hands into fists as Nelson Nash got out of the car. Dana took hold of his arm, pulling his attention away from the rich bully.

'Hey don't go messing things up again.'

Terry turned away but his attention was brought back to the road as four bikes sped into the street with four clowns atop them. The clowns started circling the group, one of them riding over the top of Nelson's car.

'Hey!' as Nelson stepped forward a clown in a pink dress knocked him to the ground.

Distracted by the commotion Terry didn't see their leader, a sick twisted replica of the original Joker, come up behind them. He grabbed Dana pulling her onto his bike.

'You're not smiling!' the clown chuckled to her, as Dana squirmed, trying to get away. Terry ran toward them, taking hold of the clowns arm and flipping him onto the ground.

'Hands off dreg!'

As the Jokerz closed in to defend their leader, Terry beat them off, receiving no help from any of the watching crowd. Then over from the distance, the sound of more engines could be heard, as more of their gang arrived.

'Terry hurry, get out of here!' Dana cried. Terry grabbed one of the Jokerz fallen bikes, quickly revving the engine and drove away from the club, the clowns close on his tail. After breaking several traffic laws, Terry managed to loose most of the crew, but there was still half a dozen right on his heels. Making a split second decision he took a turning off the main road, following an uphill track. It was dark and there were trees on either side of the road, but Terry dared not slow down.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a figure appeared in his head lights and Terry swerved to avoid them, throwing himself off the bike.

'Are you alright?' The figure was a girl around his age with long dark hair. She looked at him in concern, even in the limited light of the bike headlights, Terry could see her eyes were unfocused. She was blind. 'What are you doing all the way out here?'

But Terry couldn't answer her, the Jokerz had finally caught him up.

'Oh look Mr Killjoy had an accident.'

One of the clowns brought out a pocket knife, 'Hows about we put a smile on his face.'

'Leave him alone.' The girl stood and placed herself between them and Terry, 'This is private property, you're trespassing, get out!'

Terry rose and pulled her back slightly.

'It's ok, I can handle this.' But the Jokerz were no longer interested in Terry.

'Who do you think you're talking too little girl? We're the Jokerz.'

'Sure you are.' She smirked at them. This seemed to anger the clown, he drew back his arm and swung his fist. But the girl stepped back avoiding it with ease before kicking out, catching him in the gut. As he bent over in pain she spun out with the other leg, catching him on the side of the head, sending him flying.

Terry quickly joined in the fight and soon they had knocked them all down. As Terry turned to look at his new friend, the Joker who had captured Dana came up behind the girl. Terry went to call out to her but the clowns expression suddenly became pained, he fell forward revealing an old man behind him with a walking stick raised.

The clown crawled towards his abandoned bike. 'Come on, let's get out of here!'

When the Jokerz had cleared out Terry addressed his saviours.

'Wow, you're really something.'

The girl shrugged modestly. The old man beside her rolled his eyes and began walking back towards the house. After about four steps he dropped his stick, his breathing becoming laboured.

'Grandpa!' The girl ran to his side, supporting him by his arm.

'Is he ok?'

'He needs his medicine, help me get him to the house.'

Terry took hold of the old man's other arm and together they slowly walked up the drive. As they drew closer, Terry could fully appreciate the sheer size of the place. He could also hear a rustling in the bushes as a huge black Great Dane leapt onto the path, growling.

'Down Ace.' said the old man, 'he's ok.'

The dog didn't seem too happy about the situation but he let his Masters and their guest pass.

'Nice dog.'

'Not really.'

They entered through the front door and Terry had to bite his tongue to stop himself gasping; this place was huge! But it was also dark and in a desperate need for a clean. He was surprised really, you would think a guy who could afford a house this size would also be able to afford a butler or something. They entered a sitting room and lowered the old man into an armchair. The girl disappeared for a moment, then re-entered with a pill box and glass of water.

'Here you are Grandpa.'

'Thank you Amber.' He took the medicine and almost immediately fell into a fit full sleep.

Amber turned in Terry's direction.

'Well, I'm gonna get going then, I expect my dad's waiting up for me.'

'Thank you for your help. I'll show you to the gate, Ace will eat you otherwise.'

'Thanks. I'm Terry, by the way, Terry McGinnis.'

'Amber Hope.'

As they walked back through the house a scratching caught Terry's attention.

'What's that?' he walked closer to where the noise was coming from, it led him to an old grandfather clock. There was something fluttering behind the glass of the clocks face.

'It's a bat.' said Terry.

'This house is very old, there are bats everywhere.'

'I think it's stuck.' Opening the glass door of the clock, Terry felt around for a way to free the creature. 'I'll get you out of there, just don't bite me.' His fingers finally felt over something on the smooth surface of the clock, as he pressed his fingers into it the whole clock sank inwards before opening up, revealing a passageway and a staircase.

'Did that just open?' Amber asked, confusion all over her face.

'Yeh looks like some sort of cave.' Terry took a step forward and Amber caught his hand.

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Well aren't you the least bit curious as to what's down there? I mean, why didn't your Grandpa ever show you this was here?'

Terry could see her mulling this over in her mind until she too took a step forward, not releasing his hand as they walked down into the darkness.

Terry became glad of her grip on his hand, the darkness was impenetrable. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face, but Amber did not seem bothered by the dark.

'So tell me something. I couldn't help noticing that you're blind.'

'Very observant of you.'

'But how can you fight so well if you can't see?'

Even through the blackness, Terry could sense her roll her eyes and she sighed.

'Sight is one of the least reliable senses. I've been blind since I was five, I've learned to listen to what's around me. It builds a picture of my surroundings in my mind. My dad and my grandpa taught me how to defend myself with my limitation.'

Terry's foot thudded against the floor heavily as they reached the bottom unexpectedly. Amber arrived next to him with quiet grace. She let go of his hand and walked further into the darkness, as she moved lights suddenly began turning on all over the cave. The light revealed how huge the cave was and it was filled with vehicles, giant computers and...

'Geez.'

'What?' Amber came to stand beside him once more. Despite her gift of listening to her environment, she could not see what had made Terry so speechless.

Terry stared at the glass cabinet before him. Each one contained a suit. Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl and lastly Batman.

'No wonder the old man taught you to fight so well. He's Batman.'

'What!?'

Suddenly Terry was thrown to the side and Bruce leant over him, Ace by his side.

'Get out!'

Terry scrambled to his feet. 'Alright, I'm going. But it's not like I did anything wrong.' As Terry went up the stairs, Ace followed him to make sure he left the house. When they were gone Bruce turned to Amber.

'We need to talk.'

 **A/N Thank you for the awesome response to the first chapter! As I mentioned in the previous chapter, the From the Ashes 'episode' will follow very closely to the first episode of Batman Beyond, so if you haven't seen it yet, sorry for the spoilers (you should check it out though, because it is epic!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next part will be up a week from today. Please review, Karin xx**


	3. From The Ashes Part 2

Terry slowly walked the journey home, he wasn't in any particular rush to face his father. He was going to be in a world of trouble when he got home, he wouldn't even be surprised if his dad had somehow found out about what had happened with the Jokerz. Then again, that situation had opened up a whole new area of questions. Bruce Wayne was Batman! And judging by Amber's reaction, his granddaughter had had no idea.

These thoughts kept Terry distracted for most of the way home. But as he entered his street, blue flashing lights lit up the night. There were police cars right outside his door.

'Mom?' The red haired lady turned around upon hearing her son's voice.

'Oh Terry, thank goodness.'

'Mom what happened?'

'They say it was the Jokerz.'

Terry looked at the mass of people that had gathered outside of the house. He quickly searched through all the faces but didn't come across the one that he was after.

'Mom, where's Dad?'

His mother's silence spoke volumes. Pushing away from her arms he ran into the house, ignoring the calls from the police. Inside the house the walls had been covered with brightly coloured graffiti, long lines of 'hahahahahahahaha' defaced the wallpaper.

A cold numbness washed over him as he stood aside, allowing the police to pass him, carrying a stretcher covered with a white sheet. Somehow the Jokerz had tracked him down, found where he lived and now his dad was dead, and it was all his fault.

O oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amber sat quietly on one of the rusting benches in the overgrown garden. The cold November breeze tugged at her hair and she huddled tighter into her oversized sweater. It had been three days since she had met Terry and fought off the Jokerz with him. It had been the first distraction she had had since Halloween, the night her father had dropped her at the gates of Wayne Manor.

Everything had changed since then; suddenly her family did not seem so innocent. Of course, she knew of her families fame, she knew of the horrible deaths of her father's parents, her grandparents. But the whole world knew of these facts. You only need type in the names Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson to find out those aspects of her family. Even her mother's death was recorded in print in the Gotham Times.

But the most important part of her family history, the piece that made everything fit together, that was their most well-kept secret. Even from her.

Her Grandfather had seemed apprehensive as he had told her the truth, though she sensed even now it was not the whole truth. He had confirmed that he was Batman and that the cave she and Terry had discovered was the infamous Batcave. He did not explain why this secret had been kept from her, his only explanation being that her father was the only one with the right to give her the answers to her questions on the matter. But she knew her father would be unwilling to answer her. During the weeks of November he could barely stand to look at her; which was why, during the month of her mother's death, she was brought to Gotham to stay with Bruce.

Anger suddenly flared in her veins. Over the last ten years, she had been patient, understanding and compassionate towards her father's grief. She had allowed herself to be abandoned here so her father could grieve. Whatever it took for him to function for the rest of the year. But now, now she felt nothing but betrayal towards Dick Grayson. How could he keep something so important from her?

She sat there, stewing in her anger for several moments. Then her sensitive ears picked up something from the other side of the large iron gate at the front of the property.

'Come on I know you're in there! Listen, something stinks in your company, I think it cost my old man his life!'

Recognising Terry's voice she made her way to the front of the house. She had heard on the news about the death of Warren McGinnis; he had been killed by the Jokerz. What did that have to do with Wayne Enterprises?

'The answers are on this, I would take it to the cops but you know how cosy they are with Powers! How about you take it a look?'

Her curiosity was apparently contagious as Bruce appeared at her side at the mention of Derek Powers, the man who was currently running Wayne Enterprises. He said nothing but Amber could sense his suspicion, he made no move to allow the boy entry.

'Yeh, I should have known you wouldn't care. You're no Batman you whacked out old fraud!'

Then the old recluse did something that surprised her. Pressing a button on the remote in his pocket, he let the boy in through the gates.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Terry had brought with him a small disc that he had apparently retrieved from his father's possessions. Bruce took it from him, taking it down the secret passageway to the Bat cave and putting it into the biggest of the computers. He sat there for some time, Amber could sense him tensing in his seat.

'Power's is making nerve gas. He's using my company to make nerve gas.' Bruce snarled. As he turned his chair around to face them once more, he glared over at Terry who was checking out the newest of the Bat-suits. 'Get away from that.'

'This thing might be old but it's still cutting edge.' said Terry as he analysed the technology in the suit. He also couldn't help but glance over the suits in the collection, wondering if Amber's parents had ever worn any. He had guessed that she was the daughter of one of Wayne's adopted children, but he had never asked which one. He turned back to the old man who did not look impressed. 'I bet it amplifies your strength at least ten to one.'

'I told you not to touch it.'

'But aren't you going to...?'

'No.'

As Bruce went to walk back to the staircase, Terry walked in front of him, blocking his path.

'You built that company and now Powers is making nerve gas there, you've got to do something. You're Batman.'

Bruce looked at him with an expression that was half angry, half somewhat sad.

'I was Batman.' He looked towards the girl, who until this point had been silent. He handed her the disc. 'Go with Amber to the police station, ask for Commissioner Barbra Gordon, she'll know it's from me when she see's Amber.'

'The cops! They'll never be able to..'

'It's ok Terry, Commissioner Gordon is my aunt, we can trust her.'

Terry did not seem convinced, but the glare Bruce was emanating was unnerving him, so he agreed. He followed Amber towards the exit but then turned back.

'Your family used to be some of the greatest heroes in the world. Something happened to you didn't it and it wasn't just that you got old.' Without waiting for an answer he stormed out of the Bat cave.

When they were gone, Bruce sighed deeply. Terry was right, a lot had happened. After the death of his wife Dick had stepped down from his position as Nightwing, not long after that Tim had followed suit. Bruce still wasn't entirely sure what had happened to Jason, the Red Hood had simply disappeared. As for Batman, Bruce knew it was time to step down the day he had broken his own rules. The day he had, in desperation, held up a gun, knowing that he was fully prepared to shoot the man he was fighting. That had been the day he had closed the Bat cave up.

He understood where Terry was coming from, of course he did, but there was no way he could ever go back to being Batman. No, never again.

 **A/N Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be up next Friday. Please Review. Karin xx**


	4. From The Ashes Part 3

'Don't be angry at him Terry.'

'How can he just sit back and do nothing?'

'He's been through a lot, I'm sure he has good reasons.'

The teens walked down the empty back streets of Gotham, the night was relatively calm and still, it was sometimes hard to believe this was the crime capital of the United States.

'What about your Dad, couldn't he help?' Terry knew he was starting to sound desperate, but he knew something had to be done. Amber just shook her head at him.

'Whoever my father was, he's not that person anymore. He changed a lot after my mother died.'

Terry looked at her sadly. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know.'

'It's ok, it was a long time ago but you can believe me when I say I know how you are feeling. I know what it's like to want answers and to feel so helpless.'

They once again walked in silence until a car came towards them through the darkness. Terry grabbed Amber pulling her to the side as the car narrowly avoided hitting them. It came to a stop just before them; it was a fancy car, obviously owned by someone with a lot of money. The teens began to back away but were blocked by a large man with a scar on one side of his face.

'Hello Terrance, Miss Grayson. Ever had a ride in a limo?' Derek Powers rolled down the window and grinned at them like a Cheshire cat.

'My dad always told me to never accept rides from strangers.' said Amber, defiance weaved into her voice.

'Whose a stranger, your Grandfather and I have been co-workers for years. Besides...' Powers looked towards Terry, 'your dad's not around anymore.'

'I think we'll pass.' said Terry. But the large man behind them had other ideas, he grabbed Terry and began searching through is jacket while the teen called out for help.

'That won't do you any good Terry, now why don't you make this easier on yourself and give me back my disc.'

Terry played innocent.

'You know what I'm talking about.' With a glance at the monster behind them, the grip on Terry's arms became painfully tight, to the point Terry bit his lip in pain.

'Alright.' Amber came between them, she didn't have to be able to see Powers to be able to glare at him. 'I'll give it to you...if he lets go.'

Again there was an exchange of glances and the big man released Terry. As Power's reached his hand for the disc Amber threw it in the air, distracting them enough for Terry to kick out against his captor. Grabbing Amber's hand they ran, as they ran one of Powers' men began shooting at them. They were coming close to the edge of the street, beyond that was a drop into the next. Terry slowed down to avoid the edge but Amber pulled him on; together they leapt off the edge, catching onto a street lamp and landing in a crouch. There was silence from above, no one was following them.

'Now what, without evidence how can we go to Auntie Barbra?'

Terry had been mulling an idea over in his mind for some time, it was only now that it was becoming more than just an idea.

'I have a plan...but you're not going to like it.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bruce stared at the fire in the hearth. It had been several hours since he had sent Amber and Terry of to meet with Commissioner Gordon. The old Batgirl would have immediately seen Dick's daughter and would have made quick work of the evidence that she had brought to her. Yet Amber had still not returned to the manor. Of course, it may have been the case that she and Terry were out, they were young; young people did not like to be cooped up in an old house with an old man, playing the piano as Amber had been for the past few weeks. Bruce did not begrudge her the chance to go out and be young for a change. He had after all already checked Terry McGinness's background history.

But something was not sitting right with Bruce, after all his years as Batman he had developed a sixth sense for trouble and right now these senses were buzzing.

Then from the front of the house he could hear Ace barking. Ace was a very well trained guard dog if he was barking that meant there was something amiss outside.

Taking up his walking stick, Bruce walked to the window, looking down towards the entrance. Ace was at the gate, barking up at the house. Bruce snarled as he realised the dog was tied to the metal bars.

Opening a window he released an old Batarang that he kept on his person. The sharp metal sliced through the rope, releasing the Great Dane. The dog ran towards the house, Bruce let him in through the front door and followed him towards the clock.

Ace hurried down the steps into the cave, his nose low to the floor, sniffing out something or someone. He snarled, baring his teeth and barking in a low gruff tone at the glass cabinet. Bruce turned on the light from within it, another snarl emanating from his throat. The Bat suit and one of the plain black prototypes were missing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'This is a bad idea.' said Terry, pulling on the Batman cowl.

'This was your idea.' Amber was covered head to toe in black, the suit had been a prototype for the Bat suit, it was monocrome with no logos and the mask was plain with no sharp bat like ears. She was fiddling with a small dial control that was on the side of her cowl. She had set something off as she had put the suit on and now there was a low buzzing in her ear.

'I didn't originally plan for you to come along.'

'Hey, I am the granddaughter of Batman, there is no way you were going to leave me behind.' She kept fiddling until finally, the buzzing stopped. Suddenly she could hear everything clearer than she had ever heard anything in her life. The suit had enhanced her hearing.

'But there is a little fact of...i don't know, you're blind!'

'I don't think that will be too much of a problem.'

'Care to explain?'

Amber turned in a circle, the vibrations of the city were bouncing off everything around her, her advanced hearing was allowing her to deduce where everything was. She would never be able to read a book, but for all intense and purposes, she could see the city.

She explained this to Terry and the young man chuckled.

'What?'

'It's just ironic.'

'What is?'

'You see like a bat.'

Amber punched him in the arm causing him to chuckle harder. 'Come on, let's go.'

To say their first flight with the suits was jumpy was the understatement of the year. When they finally navigated their way to the building they intended Terry lost his footing, rolling on impact and almost falling off the roof. Amber landed with slightly more grace but still stumbled.

Together they scaled down the wall, finally reaching Powers' office. Once outside Amber set her hearing to the test, listening intently to the conversation behind the glass.

Terry watched through the window as Powers conversed with an older man, short and slightly fat with a deeply wrinkled face. They were watching a slide show, showing images of plants being turned to dust by some sort of the slides became that of a cow suffering the same fate.

Judging from Terry's groan, Amber was quite glad she could not see what was going on on the screen. But Powers was talking about Germ Warfare, he was trying to sell it to whoever the man in the chair was. Suddenly the conversation turned to human test subjects.

'They're talking about testing something on humans.' Amber whispered.

'I know' said Terry, 'and it's not pretty. Whoever that guy is, if he gets his hands on what Powers is selling, it's going to mean a whole lot of trouble.'

Amber went still as she listened again. 'They're sending out a shipment tonight. We have to stop it. Wait.' as she listened harder, Terry saw the big guy with the scarred face who had attacked him and Amber earlier that evening.

'What are they saying?'

Amber was silent.

'Amber, what are they saying?'

'That man...the one who was with Power's earlier...he killed your father.'

 **A/N Here is the next chapter! I hope you are enjoying this story. Please review. Karin x**


	5. From The Ashes Part 4

Terry's whole body tensed in anger. He knew the Jokerz hadn't been the cause of his father's death. Now he knew the man who was to blame, Terry was going to take him down.

The click of a gun's safety unlocking caused the pair to glance backwards to see three of Power's guards standing there with their weapons raised.

'A little late for Halloween isn't it.' One of them said.

'Last time I checked it was still fall.' With that they both fell backwards, catching the wind with their suits and gliding down to the ground whilst avoiding the bullets being fired at them.

'You realise this is the second time we have been shot at tonight.' said Amber through their comm link.

'I think it comes with the job.'

When they landed they ran, ducking under a warehouse door and jumped behind some stacked crates. Outside they could hear a guy on the phone to, who they presumed was Powers.

'Yeh, there were two of them, it was Batman...or some guy dressed as Batman.'

They waited several more moments until all the guards had walked by.

 _ **'McGinnis.'**_ Both of them jumped at the voice that was suddenly in their ears.

'Who the heck is that?' said Terry, looking around him.

 _ **'It's Wayne, there's a radio in the cowl. Now listen to me both of you, I want those suits back and I want them now.'**_

'Now's really not a good time.' Terry whispered as Amber signalled that the guards had entered the warehouse. Together they crouched, walking around the crates away from the Powers' security.

 _ **'That suit is not yours, you have no right.**_ '

'Somebody had to do something.'

They both ignored what Bruce said next, more concerned with the men who had just spotted them. Running behind a new row of crates, they quickly scaled them so that when the men caught up they were nowhere to be seen. As the guards turned around again Terry leapt off the crates from one side, Amber they other and together they took down their opponents. Taking a perch back up on the top of the crates Terry couldn't help but be very impressed.

'This suit works better than I thought it would.'

'Your telling me.' said Amber, taking advantage of her new found sonic sight to check over the building for more oncoming guards.

 _ **'This is your last chance.'**_

Three more guards came at them. Amber decided to let Terry take them as he seemed to be having a lot of fun, meanwhile, she would try and smooth over her Grand Father.

'There is something really wrong going down.' she said, 'if we don't stop it then who will.'

 _ **'Amber I am warning you, come back now.'**_

'No can do.'

Suddenly their suits began to spark, they both realised simultaneously that they could no longer move their bodies.

 _ **'This is a failsafe device, in case the suit ever fell into the wrong hands.'**_

The guard surrounded Terry and began landing their blows on his body effortlessly.

'Come on, you've gotta help me.' Terry grunted as he was thrown to the ground, a boot in his gut. Nothing happened, the suit remained frozen and there was no longer a voice over the commlink. The men continued to descend on Terry. Amber could do nothing but watch in horror as they brought out a gun, pointing it at her friends head.

'Grandpa please, they're going to kill him!' After a few agonising moments, her suit finally was released. Instantly she jumped down into the brawl, knocking the gun out of the man's hand before sending her fist at his head. When the guards were down, Terry's suit was released also.

'Let's get out of here.' said Amber as she helped him to his feet.

'Love too, but I think we have a problem.' He indicated to a mass of guards that were currently entering the premises.

 _ **'There's a broom closet on the north wall, can you get to it?'**_

'A broom closet?'

 _ **'Just do it.'**_

Listening to the sound of the men's footsteps, Amber managed to navigate herself and her partner to the closet Bruce had mentioned. They entered, silently shutting the door behind them.

'Now what?' said Terry, 'We're sitting ducks!'

 _ **'The far wall, put your hands against it.'**_

The far wall was the only one that was not lined with shelving. Putting their hands on it and pushing, the wall began to turn giving them a way out.

'Cool.'

 _ **'I build the place remember.'**_

'Then you would know where they would be loading a shipment.' Terry looked to Amber who nodded, she was still willing to finish the job.

 _ **'Not a chance.'**_

'Grandpa, Powers is sending out the virus tonight, we have to stop it.'

 _ **'No, you're coming home, we will call the police.'**_

'I can do it, Grandpa!'

In the short time Terry had known her he had never seen her like this. There was something in her voice that sounded so determined. It was then that he wondered, how often was she treated incapable because of her blindness. No wonder she was so determined to prove herself.

 _ **'Don't make me call your father.'**_

'My dad lost his parents when he was a kid, so did you and I lost my Mom. The guy that killed Terry's dad is loading that shipment. This is his one chance to nail him.'

There was silence over the comm link. Terry sighed, he was grateful for Amber fighting his case, but he was still angry that Wayne wasn't going to give him a chance.

 _ **'The hover pads are in the northeast sector.'**_

The teens grinned at each other before leaping off the level they were standing on and running to the northeast sector.

'Wish me luck.' Amber whispered over the comm.

 ** _'Good Luck.'_**

Leaning back in his chair, Bruce reached down and scratched Ace's ears. Dick was going to kill him for this.

 **A/N The next chapter as promised! I almost forgot to post! Currently looking after my siblings. They're not little by any means but sorting out my sisters place at college is a little bit stressful! Why are people in the customer service office so mean and unhelpful! Anyway, please review! The next chapter will be up a week from now! Karin xx**


	6. From the Ashes Part 5

Following Bruce's directions, the pair found their way to the hover pads. Staying hidden by one of the loading trucks, they surveyed the situation.

'There are 36 containers. I'm guessing that's how they are transporting the virus.' said Amber.

'Any sign of the big guy?' Terry didn't stop to pause and consider the fact that he was beginning to trust Amber's ears better than his own eyes.

'Yeh, he's here and so is Powers, I think our presence is beginning to worry him.' A grin had spread itself across her face.

'Hey, look there!'

Having been spotted by some of Powers' goons, the two decided to jump down into the heat of things. Using the wingspan on the suits, they glided down to the ground, narrowly avoiding bullets.

'Third time today, I'm just saying.' said Amber, constantly being shot at was beginning to bother her less and less...which in itself was a little worrying.

'Never mind them, you go stop the hovercraft, I'm gonna go after these two.'

Separating, Terry jumped in front of Power and the big guy who had murdered his father.

'Powers, you're shut down as of now. And you, you're under arrest for the murder of...' unable to finish his sentence due to the large metal crane that had come at him from the side, Terry skidded across the floor.

The big guy pulled out his gun but Powers took the weapon from his hands.

'Never mind that Fix, get that hovercraft into the air.'

When Terry pulled himself off the ground, the doors to the hovercraft were beginning to close. Pulling out a Batarang he aimed it at the crafts windows, but it was shot down before impact.

Powers stood with smoke rising from his gun. Terry dodged the shots that were fired at him until he came to one of the large containers. Picking up one of the virus filled tubes, he threw it towards Powers. Powers, without thinking, shot at the object, realising too late what he had done. Covered in the green chemical, he started screaming in agony as the hovercraft took off behind him.

Terry pushed off from the ground, using the power output in his boots to gain enough height to grab onto the craft. Crawling along the vehicle, he found a shaft to climb in. The place was quiet, guards littered the floor from where Amber had made her way through, but there was no sign of her.

Entering the main control room, Terry ran to the driver's seat, turning to seat around to expose an empty space.

'Looking for someone.' Terry spun around to see Fix standing behind him, an unconscious Amber in his arms. Throwing her to one side, he came on to Terry.

Terry kicked him off, running to Amber's side; the girl was just beginning to come too, less injured than she had made out to be.

'Look out!'

Terry turned around, just in time to catch Fix's fists which were covered in electrofused knuckle dusters. Both of them were using all of their strength, they were at a stalemate.

'You know you're pretty strong.' said Fix, 'For a guy who runs around pretending to be Batman!'

Terry had a sudden flash back to back in the cave talking to Bruce. The old man had told them that he had been Batman. The old man had refused to take up the title again. When he and Amber had first taken the suits, it was to get this job done. But maybe...just maybe, it didn't have to stop tonight. Pushing the suit to its limits Terry got into Fix's face.

'I am Batman.'

Pushing with another sudden burst of force, Batman shoved Fix backwards. The man stumbled, his electric knuckle dusters making contact with the control panel of the hovercraft. The room was a light with blue sparks as the craft began to descend.

As the altitude dropped, the canisters containing the virus became loose and began tumbling around the spinning craft.

Amber took hold of Batman's arm, pulling him away from Fix.

'It's over, let's get out of here.'

Together they exited through a hatch, gliding away as the craft entered the water; sending the virus and fix down to a watery grave.

 **A/N Another chapter as promised! I hope you are enjoying this story, I can see a lot of people are reading it but no many are reviewing (you know who you are lol) Let me know what you think in the reviews and I will post my next chapter next Friday. Karin xx**


	7. From The Ashes Part 6

Dick could feel his anger rolling off him in waves as he walked up the driveway of Wayne Manor. He had been expecting the call off Bruce as soon as he had seen the news report about Batman.

Without knocking he entered the manor, stalking down the hall towards the living room where he found both Bruce and his daughter sat on the comfortable chairs, Ace at Bruce's feet.

'What the hell happened?'

'Batman was needed.' Bruce said simply, not elaborating any further.

'I presume that it wasn't you in the suit.'

Bruce gave him a look that basically told him not to be stupid.

'Then who the hell was it?'

'A young man by the name of Terry McGinnis. His father was murdered trying to expose the production of nerve gas in Wayne Enterprises. Batman finished the job...with a little help.' He looked over to Amber.

This seemed to be the first time Dick had registered Amber's presence. The girl glared up at him with a look that she might have inherited from Batman himself.

'You lied to me.' She said in a low menacing whisper.

'I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you what you didn't need to know.'

'You didn't think I deserved to know that my Grandfather was Batman?'

'It goes much deeper than that.' said Bruce softly. Dick glared at him, 'She has earned the right to know the truth, Dick.'

Amber crossed her arms as she waited for her father to respond. Finally, the aged Dick Grayson sighed.

'Our whole family was involved. Your Aunt Barbra, Uncle Tim, Jason. They all wore a mask for a time.'

'What about you?'

'Myself included.'

Deciding he wasn't going to say anymore without a push she jumped straight to the point.

'I want to stay here in Gotham, go to school here and help Terry.'

'Absolutely not.'

'You misunderstand me, I wasn't asking your permission. You have lied to me my entire life, moving me around the country as if you are afraid of something. Well, I'm tired of moving and I am tired of lies. I am staying here.'

Dick stared at the seventeen-year-old before him. This wasn't the same girl he had left here a few weeks ago, the girl who had been meek, ready to do anything to make her father happy. This girl before him had a fearless strength about her, the way she held herself was strong and confident. Dick hated to admit it but he could see the strength of the Bat-clan in her eyes.

'You're not seriously encouraging this are you?' Dick said to Bruce.

'She proved herself more than capable.'

'But she could get hurt, or worse!'

Bruce stood, resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

'You know, I once said the very same thing to Leslie about you. Do you remember? Your leg was damaged from Killer Croc. Barry and Dinah diagnosed that you would never walk again, let alone be Robin. But you proved us all wrong and became something even stronger.'

Dick shook his head at him, 'but she…'

'Is your daughter. She has your strength, Dick.' They both looked over to the girl in question as she petted the large dog. 'And she has the stubbornness of her mother.'

Dick couldn't argue with that, when Cassy had decided something there had been no changing her mind; Amber was just the same.

'I promised Cassy I would not drag her daughter into this darkness.'

'Your not, she is choosing this for herself. Besides, your talking about a girl who has lived in her own darkness nearly all her life, maybe this is the light she needs.'

'She's not taking on Robin.' he said, his will slowly breaking.

'She doesn't strick me as a Robin.' Bruce smiled and Dick finally sighed.

'Alright.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Terry stretched out on his bed, his muscles sore and stiff. It had been the early hours of the morning when he had finally climbed in through his window. Hours later he had heard his mother and brother stir and begin their day, neither of them knowing of the adventures he and Amber Hope Grayson had had the night before.

A soft knock came from behind his door as his mother entered.

'Terry, there is someone here to see you.' she said gently, a smile on her face; it was the first smile Terry had seen on her face since his father's death. Sure his parents had been divorced, but she had still loved him, Terry could see she had been in pain about the whole situation, he only hoped now that the men responsible were dead his family would be able to find peace.

Quickly pulling on some fresh clothes and brushing his teeth, he left his room and made his way to the living room to hear his mother talking to someone.

'Is milk alright? We don't have any cream.'

'I prefer it, thank you.'

Terry walked in to see Bruce Wayne sat on the couch. 'Ah, Terrance.'

Walking further in, his Mom came and stood beside him.

'Terry you never told me you knew Bruce Wayne.'

'Why I owe the boy my life. He defended myself and my Granddaughter against a group of hooligans a few nights ago, we tried to repay him but he absolutely refused.'

Terry stared down at the old man, he wasn't sure how Amber would feel about this version of events, after all, it had been she who have saved him. But he went along with it, the old man seemed to be planning something.

'Mr Wayne wants to offer you a job.' said Mary proudly.

'A go for if you will, go for this, go for that. I find in my old age I am in need of assistance. And besides, my Grand daughter will be coming to stay with me and starting school here in Gotham, with her condition she will need a familiar guide to help her. I warn you, I am a hard task master.'

Terry grinned at him, seeing his underlying message.

'I think I can handle it.' He said. Bruce rose from his seat and extended his hand.

'Very well Mr McGinnis. Welcome to my world.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Batman flexed his fingers as he once again got used to the feel of the suit. Footfalls echoed throughout the cave and drew his attention to the staircase. A tall man was entering the cave, black hair with a few stray greys, piercing blue eyes and a well build body.

'Terry I presume.' said the man as he got down to ground level.

'Terry this is my son, Dick.' said Bruce from his seat at the computer.

Terry shook his hand, 'You must be Amber's dad.'

'Dick has agreed to train the both of you.'

'The both of us?' Terry asked confused, he hadn't seen Amber since he had arrived.

'You didn't think I would let you have all the fun without me.' Amber appeared from the darkness already suited up, but this time, her suit bore a blue bird over the chest, extending down the arms.

'Nice suit. So what are you calling yourself?'

'I was thinking Nightwing.'

'Nightwing?' said Terry, putting two and two together as he looked at famous Dick Grayson before him. Amber came to stand next to her dad grinning.

'Yeh, it's a family name.'

 **A/N: And that is the end of this episode! I hope you enjoyed it! I will probably do more episodes in the future, if you have any ideas for episodes feel free to PM me or message me through social media, all links are in my bio. Also if you have instagram check out Batgirl The Librarian! She's a really sweet girl who puts together collections of fanfiction! Great for reaching a whole new audience and finding new writers!**

 **For those of you heading back for the new school year, good luck! Remember high school only lasts a small portion of your life, but the knowledge you learn there could help you path your future. Until next time, please review! Karin xx**


End file.
